Recently, in the field of a wireless terminal such as a cellular phone or the like, demand has grown for a data communications function in addition to a voice conversation function, and a wireless terminal having both the voice conversation function and the data communications function has become prevalent. In the case of a wireless terminal having both a voice conversation function and a data communications function, a positional relationship between the wireless terminal and a user who uses the wireless terminal changes between the case where voice conversation is performed and the case where data communication is performed.
For instance, in the case of voice conversation, the user uses a wireless terminal such that the terminal is pressed against one of the user's ears, as can be seen from FIG. 10, which shows an example positional relationship between the wireless terminal and the user which is adopted during voice conversation. Accordingly, the wireless terminal is used while being positioned on the side of the user's head. In contrast, in the case of data communication, the user ascertains information appearing on the display of the wireless terminal as can be seen from FIG. 11, which shows an example positional relationship between the wireless terminal and the user which is adopted during data communication. For this reason, the wireless terminal is used while being positioned at a distance from the front of the user's head.
As mentioned above, when the positional relationship between the wireless terminal and the user who uses the wireless terminal changes between the case of voice conversation and the case of data communication, the directional characteristic of the antenna apparatus built-in the wireless terminal is required to be changed to one appropriate to the positional relationship. FIG. 12 specifically shows an example radiation directivity of the antenna acquired during voice conversation and that acquired during data communication.
For instance, a unidirectional antenna is required to be configured so as to be able to switch directivity such that, when the wireless terminal is placed on the side of the head as in the case of voice communication, the maximum radiation direction of the antenna is toward the back of the wireless terminal; and such that, when the wireless terminal is placed at a position distant from the front of the user's head as in the case of data communication, the maximum radiation direction of the antenna toward the zenith direction of the wireless terminal. In short, the antenna apparatus built-in the wireless terminal is desired to be unidirectional and have a configuration which enables switching of the maximum radiation direction of the antenna achieved in the respective usage patterns; namely, during voice conversation and data communication, from the zenith of the wireless terminal to the back of the wireless terminal.
By means of the configuration of such an antenna apparatus, the orientation of a radiation field from the antenna apparatus to the human body is prevented, so that an SAR (Specific Absorption Rate) can be enhanced. Further, since electromagnetic radiation in an unnecessary direction is prevented to thus achieve unidirectivity, an attempt to enhance an antenna gain can be enabled.
For instance, an antenna configuration which switches the directivity of a Yagi antenna to and fro by means of controlling the length of a parasitic element through use of a control element has hitherto been proposed as an antenna configuration capable of switching the directivity of the antenna (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
FIG. 46 is a schematic diagram of a related-art directivity switching antenna described in Patent Document 1. In FIG. 46, reference numeral 101 designates a pair of parasitic elements; 102 a feeder element; 103 an auxiliary element; and 104 a control element.
Operation of the related-art directivity switching antenna described in Patent Document 1 will be described hereinbelow. The parasitic elements 101 are placed, in a related-art directivity switching antenna, at given intervals from the feeder element 102 in the lateral direction thereof. Each of the parasitic elements 101 is configured so as to enable the control elements 104 to connect the auxiliary elements 103, which are additionally provided in an electrically-insulated manner, to the end portions of the parasitic element 101. The control element 104 is formed from a diode switch, or the like, and attached in such a way that the control element 104 is brought into conduction with one of the parasitic elements 101 and the auxiliary elements 103 provided at the respective ends thereof.
Consequently, when a positive voltage has been applied to the parasitic elements 101 via a lead wire, one of the parasitic elements 101 is brought into conduction with the auxiliary elements 103 provided at the respective ends thereof, to thus act as a reflector. The remaining parasitic element 101 is not brought into conduction with the auxiliary elements 103, to thus act as a director. Therefore, the antenna of Patent Document 1 exhibits directivity in the direction of the parasitic element 101 that remains out of conduction with the auxiliary elements 103. When a negative voltage has been applied to the parasitic elements 101 via the lead wire, the positional relationship between the parasitic element 101 operating as the reflector and the parasitic element 101 acting as a director is reversed, and hence directivity is also reversed.
By means of adoption of the above configuration, the Yagi antenna, which can reverse directivity through 180° by means of simple control; i.e., switching of the polarity of a voltage applied to the parasitic elements 101, can be configured.
There has also been proposed an antenna configuration where an antenna element is placed upright on a bottom board and parasitic elements are provided around the antenna element and which switches directivity by means of switching the function of the parasitic element between a director and a reflector (see, e.g., Patent Document 2).
FIG. 47 is a schematic view of a related-art directivity switching antenna described in Patent Document 2. In FIG. 47, reference numeral 111 designates a bottom board; 112 a radiating element; 113 to 116 parasitic elements; and 117 to 120 dielectric substrates.
Operation of the related-art directivity switching antenna described in Patent Document 2 will be described hereinbelow. The radiating element 112, which acts as a radiator, is placed on the bottom board 111 realized by the dielectric substrates 117 to 120. The parasitic elements 113 to 116, which act as reflectors or directors, are mounted on the dielectric substrates 117 to 120. The dielectric substrates 117 to 120 are placed upright on the bottom board 111.
The bottom board 111 is equipped with switching circuits for switching the functions of the parasitic elements 113 to 116 between reflectors and directors. One of the switching circuits is short-circuited to thus open the other switching circuits, thereby imparting directivity to the antenna. For instance, the switching circuits are selected in such a manner that the parasitic element 113 is caused to act as a conductor and such that the other parasitic elements 114 to 116 are caused to act as reflectors, whereby the directivity of the antenna can be oriented toward the parasitic element 113. Likewise, any one of the switching circuits of the parasitic elements 114 to 116 is short-circuited, to thus enable switching of directivity to any of four directions arranged at 90° intervals.
By means of the above configuration, there can be constituted an antenna which can switch directivity at intervals of 90° by means of simple control; i.e., inducing a short circuit to open the switching circuits. Further, the parasitic elements 113 to 116 are formed on the dielectric substrates 117 to 120. Hence, the dielectric constants of the dielectric substrates 117 to 120 are increased, so that the lengths of the parasitic elements 113 to 116 are reduced by means of the effect of a reduction in wavelength. Thus, an attempt to reduce the profile of the antenna can be enabled.
An other proposed configuration of the antenna apparatus capable of switching directivity thereof is, for example, to divide an earth metal conductor into two subdivisions and change the electrical length of the overall earth metal conductor by means of a switch, thereby switching directivity (see, e.g., Patent Document 3).
FIG. 48 is a schematic view of a related-art directivity switching antenna described in Patent Document 3. In FIG. 48, the directivity switching antenna comprises an antenna element 301; a matching circuit 302 for matching the antenna element 301 with a receiving circuit 303; a receiving field intensity comparator 304 for effecting comparison of intensity of a signal delivered from the receiving circuit 303; a control circuit 305 for activating and deactivating a high-frequency switch 308; earth metal conductors 306 and 307 divided into two sub-divisions which are connected in series to the antenna element 301 and correspond to the earth conductor of the antenna apparatus; and two high-frequency switches 308.
Operation of the related-art directivity switching antenna described in Patent Document 3 will now be described. An electromagnetic wave received by the antenna element 301 is delivered to the receiving circuit 303 by way of the matching circuit 302. Further, the control circuit 305 controls the high-frequency switch 308 such that the high-frequency switch repeats activation and deactivation at arbitrary time intervals. As shown in FIG. 49(a), when activated, the high-frequency switch 308 exhibits radiation directivity which is substantially perpendicular to the antenna element 301. As shown in FIG. 49(b), when deactivated, the high-frequency switch 308 exhibits a directivity characteristic having a radiation directivity characteristic of about −30° as compared with the case where the high-frequency switch 308 is activated.
By means of the above configuration, the lengths of the earth metal conductors 306, 307 serially connected to the antenna element 301 are electrically changed by the high-frequency switch 308, so that two types of antenna directivity characteristics can be obtained.
An other proposed antenna configuration is to place antenna reflectors at rear right and left positions with respect to the antenna element and to control ground impedance of the antenna reflectors, to thus switch directivity (see, e.g., Patent Document 4).
FIG. 50 is a schematic view of a related-art directivity switching antenna described in Patent Document 4. In FIG. 50, the directivity switching antenna comprises an antenna 311, an antenna element 312, antenna reflectors 313, 314 which are disposed at right and left positions with reference to the antenna element 312 and are each formed from a substantially triangular conductor plate, and a mold 315 for covering the antenna 311.
Operation of the related-art directivity switching antenna described in Patent Document 4 will now be described. The antenna reflectors 313, 314 are provided at lower right and left positions with reference to the antenna element 312 and connected to a ground impedance circuit for impedance variation purpose provided on a substrate of the wireless section. FIG. 51 is a characteristic view showing a change in the characteristic of the antenna acquired when switching between the antenna reflectors 313 and 314 is performed. Switching between the antenna reflectors 313, 314 is performed by means of grounding either of them.
Moreover, the directivity of the electromagnetic waves radiated from the antenna element 312 is switched by means of the antenna reflectors 313, 314 that are connected to the ground by way of the ground impedance circuit, to thus realize a diversity function. When switching between the antenna reflectors 313, 314 has been performed to thus select the antenna reflector 314 as a ground-side reflector, directivity of the antenna element 312 interferes with the antenna reflector 314 as shown in FIG. 51(a), to thus exhibit rightward directivity. Conversely, when the antenna reflector 313 has been selected, the directivity of the antenna element 312 interferes with the antenna reflector 313 as shown in FIG. 51(b), to thus exhibit leftward directivity.
By means of the above configuration, directivity can be switched leftward or rightward through 180° with respect to the antenna element 312 by means of a simple method for controlling the ground impedance circuit connected to the antenna reflectors 313, 314 to thus ground one of the antenna reflectors.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-6-69723    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2001-345633    Patent Document 3: JP-A-5-48506    Patent Document 4: JP-A-2001-292017